The New Animorphs: The Beggining
by Stars1
Summary: This is another dimention where the animorphs are still in hiding from the yeerks. New Animorphs have been chosen to help keep the original animorphs stay alive. In the future the animorphs will die causing the earth to suffer greatly.
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning  
  
Chapter1:  
  
    Hi, my name is Jayme, and I will be telling you how my life was changed forever. This didn't start at the construction site like the others did. Mine started on my way home from my cousin Rachel's house. Yes, one of the original Animorphs.  
  
   "Bye Rachel see you next week." I said  
  
   "Bye." She answered.  
  
   Rachel didn't live that far from me. She only lived on the other side of the park. I decided to take a shortcut through the park (I had some time before I had to be home). So I walked down my favorite path, it was also the longest it went all the way around the park. You're probably thinking this is a small. Well, in fact, park this park is huge. It was a hundred acres at least.  
  
   Well I was near the end of the trail when some thing strange happened. This big, blue circle opened. It was like a vortex. It was moving in and out at the same. I can't really explain it you would have to see it to under stand it.  
  
Well all of a sudden, this tiger jumps out of the vortex and onto my path. Just as it starts to walk towards me, this other creature came out of the vortex too. While all this is happening I'm thinking to myself this can't be happening. I started to back away slowly, until the creature, that looked like it came from the movie "Aliens", started attacking the tiger with this acid spit stuff.  
  
So, for some reason, I pick up this fallen branch that was as big as a bat and walked toward the alien. The tiger started jumping around at amazing speed, dodging the alien's attacks.  
  
   When the alien got close, I whacked him in the back of the head, which knocked it to its knees. When I tried to run his tail wrapped around my legs, which caused me to fall face down. I looked toward the tiger for help and I saw this gray liquid melt out of his back and form some kind of weapon. The tiger fired it and the monster flew down the path and hit a tree.  
  
   The tiger walked over to me as the weapon oozed back into the tiger's back. And if that wasn't freaky enough, then this black and gray stuff came out the tiger's back. I started gagging and then threw up. The stuff turned in to some kink of laptop. I walked up to the tiger and a person was on the screen.  
  
   "Hello Jayme. Thank you for your help." The person said, "My name is David."  
  
   " A-are you t-the t-t-tiger?" I asked terrified.  
  
   "No, I'm Simba's trainer." He said with a smile.  
  
   "What was that?" I said pointing to the monster.  
  
    "That is a Hork-Shinay. An alien species from the Hork-Bajir home world. We will explain every thing later, but now we must ask you to join us to help save the world."  
  
   "Why me?"  
  
   "Because we know we can trust you."  
  
   "I don't know."  
  
   "I knew I would have to convince you. Put that visor over your eyes."  
  
   Apparently during the time I was talking to David, a Visor had also appeared out of the tiger's back. I wondered what else this tiger was packing. I did, as David said, not knowing what would happen next. When I put the visor on I saw a gray pool with humans and green aliens with blades all over. Then the sound came on, and people and aliens were screaming in pain and yelling for help in their cages, but the people outside the cages just walked by like they weren't even there. Then one of the aliens with blades took a woman out and dragged her. "NONONO! LET ME GO! HELP! HELP ME! WHY WON'T ANY ONE HELP! HELP!" She yelled to no avail. They dragged her down the pillar; to the gray water. They forced her head down so her ears were completely submerged in the gray water. The vision zoomed in and now I could see a slug crawling in her ear.  
  
   "This is a yeerk pool." David said, "The Yeerks enslave races of creatures and use them to take over other worlds. But the thing is, they can only survive three days with out, what are called, kondrona rays. They must then come back here and go to the pillar. Two Hork-Bajir allow the yeerk out, then take the host back to the cells."  
  
   Then the image changed and both my cousins, Jake and Rachel, were at the yeerk pool with some of their best friends. Marco and Cassie, and Jake's weird friend, Jax or Max; maybe it was Ax. I don't know. All I know is he has a weird speaking problem and he loves (and I mean loves) food way too much. The other guy was Tobias. For some reason he looked at me in a weird way. I still can't believe Rachel is his girlfriend.  
  
   " What do my cousins and their friends have to do with this?" I asked.  
  
   "They are the Animorphs. The only defense Earth has against the yeerk's secret invasion. Ax is an andalite, a good alien. This is what he looks like in his normal form."  
  
   An image appeared before me. It looked like was a cross between a deer, human, and a scorpion, but with blue fur.  
  
   "Ax's brother, Elfangor, gave Jake and the others the morphing powers so they could save the world."  
  
   "So where is Elfangor?" I asked. There was a moment's silence. "He died the night Jake and the others met him. Now, will you join the fight to save earth?"  
  
   "Why do you need my help if you already have the Animorphs?"  
  
   "Because some time in the future they will die fighting Visser 1. An idiot shoots a gas tank and they all get killed."  
  
   "You mean if I don't help, Marco will get Rachel and Jake killed?"  
  
   "Yes. How did you know?" David asked.  
  
   "He's the most stupid person I know of. Well, I guess I have to then."  
  
   "Put the visor on the side of the lap top and say hi to Simba. He will be your partner in this war." He said as the tiger oozed the laptop back in his back.  
  
   "Okay."  
  
   Wait he forgot to give you your morphing power. A robotic voice said.  
  
   "W-who is there." I said terrified.  
  
   It's me, Simba, now hold out your hands and I will transfer it to you.  
  
   "Will it hurt?"  
  
   No.  
  
   So I held my hands out still couldn't believe any of this was happening to me. Then this gun oozed out of his back. "Do you know what your doing?" I said in a squeaky voice as the gun started to glow.  
  
   Yes.   
  
   Then an icy blue beam shot out and hit my hands. I felt all-warm in side but cold on the out side. Cool.  
  
   It is complete. Simba said Now go acquire the Hork-Shinay.   
  
   " How?"  
  
   Touch it and think about what it looks like.   
  
   "Okay here goes nothing." And all of a sudden I felt a tingle go up my arm and I knew I acquired the Hork-Shinay, my first morph. 


	2. The first day of destiny

Chapter 2: The first day of destiny  
  
    The next day at school I walked up to Marco and told him to have him Jake, Rachel, and Cassie to meet at my house after school, so I could tell them about myself. My grandparents wouldn't come home 'til six that night. Marco looked at me funny and walked away. I guess he thought it was weird for me to do that when I only met him once.  
  
    That after noon they were all at my house (surprisingly enough). "The thing I wanted to tell you was I know about the animorphs." They didn't move at all, they just stayed the same.  
  
    "What are the animorphs?" Jake said with a laugh.  
  
    "Don't act stupid I know all about you, Tobias, and Ax the andlite. I have been sent by people from the future to help save you from your death that will soon occur. I, too, have the morphing power. What I don't know is how to use it. I can morph but not that well." I told them.  
  
    They all started to morph slowly in to animals. Jake was turning in to a tiger, Rachel to bear, Marco to gorilla, and Cassie turning to a wolf. "I am not a yeerk Jake. I'm your cousin. I'm here to help." I said quickly.  
  
    Jake, now fully tiger, said how do we know your not the visser?  
  
    "I'll show you." And I started to morph Hork-Shinay.  
  
    My skin turned all black and started to get all hard. All of a sudden I grew to a seven-foot tall alien that looks like it should be in the movie Aliens.  
  
    What is that? Marco asked.  
  
    It is a Hork-Shinay, a monster from the Hork-Bajir home world. Simba said in a robotic voiceIt spits acid from its mouth as a deadly defense; it has the strength of five men; and has the speed of two cheetahs. When it runs at full speed it turns all most invisible to the human eye.   
  
    Who was that? Rachel said looking around.  
  
    That's my partner Simba. I said, now demorphing to human while looking at a tiger walking out of my room.  
  
    We mean you no harm. He wishes to join your team to save the earth. And to maybe save your life. He added.  
  
    Slowly they started to demorph "What do you mean to save our lives?" Jake asked when he had formed a mouth.  
  
    You will be killed in the future by an explosion when your are fighting Visser 1. You all will die, but Visser 1 will survive, however badly injured. He will be made in to a cybernetic creature called Ultra Visser 1 causing the world to be in all-out war for hundreds of years. When our technology finally was advanced enough we made the Time vortex, we used it to help Jayme and some other people to help save you from being destroyed.   
  
    "Why don't you demorph so we can see who you really are." Cassie said.  
  
    I have not morphed, this is my true form. Simba said. Animals such as tigers, lions, and dogs have been tested to be made sentient so they can be of help to people in the future.   
  
   "So you're a tiger?" Marco asked skeptically.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at school Jake passed me a note during passing period saying that their was an Animorphs meeting at Cassie's barn. At lunch Rachael ate with me. "Are you coming?" she asked me as she sat her tray down.  
  
   "I think so. Can Simba coming too?" I asked as I started eating my sandwich.  
  
   " Yeah, tell him to come with you." She said opening her diet Pepsi. For the rest of the day whenever I saw one of the Animorphs I felt a little weird. I guess it was because they started to get jumpy when I walked passed them.  
  
   When I was walking home with Rachael, Simba started talking to me. Hi. Its me. Keep looking ahead. In three days you will begin your training. With those words my mouth dropped.  
  
   "What's wrong?" Rachael wondered out loud.  
  
   "Nothing," I lied. "Just for got to turn in my home work." 


	3. Fate in a dress

Chapter 3: Fate in a dress  
  
STACY:  
  
    Hi my name is Stacy. I have been with the Space patrol for two months now. I Finally got to level 4 now, and soon I will be getting to be part of a team soon. The team will be called the Megamorphs. Our mission will be to protect the Animorphs. I have been in the future since my father died from a yeerk blast. They brought me here and said I could help stop the killing.  
  
    Now that I'm level 4, my missions in the dimensional grid will be harder. The dimensional grid is a place where they send you to other dimensions to test and strengthen your skills.  
  
    Nightmare, my droid, woke me up early for some reason.  
  
    "Bleep Bleep." It started to lightly hit me.  
  
    "What?" I said in a sleepy voice.  
  
    Get up. Training. She said in a happy voice the hovered in to my bag.  
  
    You see, every person on the Megamorphs team will be given a droid and an animal partner. The droids are round balls that hover, and can turn in to stick figure robots. They can put up holograms, or shoot deadly rays from their one main eye. They're a very good gizmo to have around.  
  
    My animal partner is a panther named Shadow. The animal partners are as smart as humans. They are very good as a weapon, and some of them our known to even have the morphing power.  
  
    After Nightmare said training, I was already getting my uniform on. My uniform was skintight. Just how I like my clothes. It was a light blue jump suit with a gun belt and a broach. I put on my white gloves and boots and ran out the door grabbing my blue vest and backpack.  
  
    When I got to the pad they wished me luck and let me in. There was a blue flash and I was in the other dimension.  
  
    When you start your mission they will give you memories of your reality on that world. See you go through that world as an alternate you, and you have to somewhat act like them. It's a lot of fun.  
  
    All of a sudden I knew the place like I really lived there. And then I looked down. I WAS WEARING A DRESS! I hate dresses! And I was in high heels!  
  
    I looked down again and saw I actually looked good in the dress and calmed down. "Nightmare," I whispered in my purse, "whose idea was it for me to go where I have to wear a dress?"  
  
    It was David's. She answered simply.  
  
    "Remind me to yell at him when we're done."  
  
    OK  
  
    For some reason I actually liked the dress. It was a blue dress that made my hips seem really wide (You know those old fashion dresses). I had dark blue high heels and a diamond necklace. I had white silk gloves and my long brown hair was up in a bun.  
  
    Then the mission came to me. It was to find my first partner Amy, and also find some thing called a dragon's eye.  
  
    I was near a fountain when a man came by. "Did you get lost my dear?"  
  
    "Yes could you escort me to the ball?" I said remembering what the alternate me was doing hear. Then he wrapped my arm around his and he took me into a huge ballroom. I danced for hours with lots of rich people, and when they talked to me I looked at the girls to see which one could possibility be my partner.  
  
    "Would you like to dance out on the balcony?" a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw it was a vampire and at once I said "As long as we go some where private afterwards." The vampire smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
AMY:  
  
   As I walked in the ballroom I saw a beautiful girl my age walk in wiping dust off her dress. I thought it was odd but went on my merry way; I had to find my new partner.  
  
* * *  
  
STACY:  
  
   That was fun and easy. I'll have to work extra hard to keep clean though, 'cause getting dust off these dresses are hard.  
  
   After the ball I got a ride from my alternate's uncle in the coolest carriage. When we got to the house, a girl in a purple dress was waiting outside. Before we got out of the carriage I asked him "Uncle who is that girl? I don't think I know her."  
  
    " She is your cousin from Boston." The uncle answered.  
  
* * *  
  
AMY:  
  
   What is that girl doing with Uncle? She can't be my cousin can she? "Hello Emily, dear, why don't you come in?" My Aunt led me into the house.  
  
    "Thank you I was just about to knock when I saw Uncle. Was that my cousin with him?" I asked.  
  
    "Yes it is dear, why do you ask?"  
  
    "Well I'm just excited to meet her." I lied.  
  
   She gives me the creeps for some reason. At first I thought she might have been a slayer because of the dust, but just looking at her I could tell she wasn't.  
  
    "May I take your purse?" the butler asked.  
  
    "I rather hold it, thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
Stacy:  
  
   The next day I was walking down the hall to the bathroom, when all of a sudden I hear two voices in Emily's room "Come on where going to be late Pinky! We have to find Stacy and find info on the Dragon's Eye."  
  
   Was Emily actually Amy? I wondered  
  
* * *  
  
Amy:  
  
   I was talking to pinky when my Cousin Rachael came in.  
  
    "Hello Amy, I'm Stacy." She said as she sat down on my bed, and out came a black and red ball from her purse "This is Nightmare."  
  
    "That's Pinky." I said pointing to my probe by the bed.  
  
    "Enough with the meet and greet. Let's look for the Dragon's Eye."  
  
    "Where should we look?"  
  
    "The library first, then…I guess we could ask Uncle."  
  
    "Do they even have libraries in this time period?"  
  
    "Only one way to find out. " 


	4. Trigger happy idiots

Chapter 4: Trigger happy idiots  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Jayme:  
  
   " Jayme come on, go through the vortex." Simba said.  
  
    "Are you sure its safe?" He asked timidly.  
  
    "Yes I've been in it a million times. Just go."  
  
    "Okay." I said jumping in the blue vortex.  
  
    It was so cool. I was like sky diving but with out a Parachute…wait that's not cool.  
  
    "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
    Then all of a sudden I could see the end. It was like flying one minute, then coming to a complete stop. It was cool.  
  
    But what wasn't cool were the guys with the weird guns surrounding me. I slowly put my hands over my head and tried not to yell.  
  
Chris:  
  
   Why do I work with morons? "Put your guns down. He is the fourth Megamorph!" Click click click clickclickclickclick went the guns as the guards put them in their pouch.  
  
    I slowly went to the guy who was about my age. "Sorry 'bout that…" I work with idiots. I said, finishing the sentence with thought speak.  
  
    "That was so f***ed up! I almost had a heart attack." he said  
  
    Then some one else was coming threw the vortex. The guards rose their guns and aimed at the vortex. "Put the your guns away its only Simba!" I said as calmly as possible.  
  
    I was working with trigger-happy idiots.  
  
*                      *                            *                               *  
  
    After showing him around the base I sent him to his quarters. "We have a class together, don't we?" he asked at the door.  
  
    "We do?" I was confused.  
  
    "Yes. Or had anyway. It was health."  
  
    "Sorry, I don't remember every one in my classes."  
  
    "Oh."  
  
    "I'll be back in the morning for training so get some rest."  
  
    "What kind of training?"  
  
    "Weapons, then hand to hand combat."  
  
    "Oh joy." He said sarcastically as he shut the door.  
  
Jayme:  
  
   This place is so high tech. There was no outside. Everything was in this huge dome 'cause of the war. They used hovercrafts to get from city to city, or should I say dome to dome. It's just weird. "BLEEEP BLEEEP! RED ALERT, RED ALERT! BUCKEL UP AND STAND BY FOR IMPACT!" a robotic voice said.  
  
    Jayme get in the seat next to the door and strap yourself in! The yeerks are attacking. Chris's voice said in my head.  
  
    I did as he said, knowing he knew a lot more than I did about this world. I strapped myself in just as the place started to shake.  
  
    The sounds of explosions where terrifyingly close, and when the big black ships zoomed by my window I almost wet myself. Then the shaking got worse and the explosions got louder. Then it all went black.  
  
*                       *                       *                            *  
  
    "Will he be all right?" I heard Chris ask.  
  
    "We don't know. He was hit really hard with those blasts. Does he have the morphing power?" Some woman said.  
  
    "Yes, but he's not to good at using it."  
  
    "If he wakes up it might save his life. Some of the blasts caused his back to crack in three different places."  
  
    "We can't do anything? We just sit here till he comes out of his coma?"  
  
    "There is nothing we can do. He wasn't given any immunity shots for the sicknesses we have in this time. If I do treat him he might die. Our morphing technology, as you know, can't heal anything caused by radiation." Then the voices faded away. 


	5. Gems, Beasts, and Medical Wings OH MY!

(Sorry this new chapter took so long I haven't had too much time to write.)  
  
Chapter 5: Gems, beasts, and medical wings OH MY! Jayme: Darkness. All there is is darkness. A clam feeling seemed to overwhelm me. It was like I seemed to have been floating for days until some sort of color came to view. There where three bright lights: a white, blue, and red a one.  
  
Human! A voice said in my head.  
  
"Um is this God?" I asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
No, no far from that. It replied  
  
"Are you the Devil then?"  
  
No. I am a friend. I have come to tell you that your time has not yet come. That you still have many things to do before your time to die.   
  
"Like what? I am weak! They killed me before I had a chance to fight! They are much stronger then us. We can't win." Tears rolled down my face.  
  
Why do you give up so easily? Like you said you haven't the chance to fight. Why not train and see how far you get?   
  
"Who are you? Why can't I see you?"  
  
I am a friend. I hide from your sight because my form may frighten you.   
  
"After seeing the beast that came after Simba I don't think you can scare me." As soon as I was done speaking a creature walked out of the shadows. It had the torso of a man, the bottom part of a deer, and the tail of a scorpion. On to of his head seemed to be eyes. They seemed to be on what seemed to be stalks or maybe tentacles. He, going by the tone of his thought speak, seem to have no mouth and he looked a lot like Ax.  
  
"Your one of those good guys huh. The Anda..."  
  
Andalites.   
  
"YEAH! That's the word." I said not meaning to be rude.  
  
I have come to give you a chance to save your world. Will you take it?   
  
"Yes. I can't let my cousins die.I can't let my family die."  
  
Then can you guess what light you shale choose? He said looking at the three lights. That was a hard question. Did the white and red represent heaven and hell? Or was it death and living.  
  
"What light is witch?"  
  
That I cannot help you with.   
  
"Why not?" he looked down and I knew why. " You don't know the answer do you."  
  
Every mind is different. Only the person in witch the mind belongs can figure out what path is witch.   
  
".That's a lot of help."  
  
Just look inside your mind.   
  
Man this is hard. Well this is my mind. I guess this must be logical.then again this is my mind. Well I did the first logical thing I would normally do. I closed my eyes and did inky binky bonky.  
  
My finger landed on the blue one. "I choose that one." I said to the Andalite.  
  
Walk up too it and we will see where it takes you. If you make it to the living world.please make shore my son is safe.   
  
I was at the light when he said this. "Who would that be?" I asked but before he could answer there was a blinding light and I awoke from what seemed like a dream just to see Chris sitting next to my bed in a chair asleep.  
  
* * * Stacy:  
  
Amy and I where on our way to the Rare Gem exhibit at the art gallery down town. We had heard from uncle that the dragon's eye was they're when he heard us talking about where we could find info on it. Good thing he didn't hear us calling each other by our real names or he would have thought we where mad.  
  
"Now over here is our latest addition to our collection of gems. It is called the Dragon's Eye. It is said on the night of the harvest moon it will change the life of the person who removes it from its place on the alter. If the person had a pure heart it would make their life long and full of happiness, if evil they would be transformed into a beast." The guide blabbed on and on and them moved on while we stayed to look at it.  
  
It was a Reddish yellowish gem with a black stripe down the center, oval in shape. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and I raised my arm to smash the glass but Amy stopped my hand. "What are you doing?!" She whispered at me looking to see if anyone saw. "We can't ruin these girls lives!"  
  
"Fine we will come back tonight." I told her. I never thought about what our actions could have done to these girl's lives. All I was thinking about was finishing the mission.  
  
* * * Amy: That night as we snuck out the back door I noticed the moon. "Isn't tonight the harvest moon?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Stacy had a questioning look on her face. "You don't think where gonna turn into monsters do you?"  
  
"Well I don't think I will I'm a kind hearted person." I said with a smile  
  
"But is your heart pure?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Stacy shut the door softly so not to wake up Uncle. WE walked down the streets under the streetlights with ease. No one seemed to think we where up to something.  
  
"Good evening ladies." A cop said in French. Stacy had a confused look on her face. I guess it was up to me to have us pass as ladies in this time.  
  
"Good evening. Wonderful night it is tonight." I replied in French. Again Stacy looked confused.  
  
"My yes it is.Are you ok madam?" He asked Stacy (in French).  
  
"She doesn't speak a word of French. She is from another town where they don't speak it very well." I replied for her.  
  
"Oh. Well I better get back to patrol or I be in for it. You two be careful out here." He said with a wink and walked off.  
  
"What happened?! What did he say?! What did you say?!" Stacy asked when he was out of earshot. "Hey aren't we in America?"  
  
"We had a nice talk about the sky and how you where from out of town.Yes we are in America. I didn't think of that." I said now drifting into thought about that. Why was a cop in America speaking French? "Maybe the history in this world is different then ours."  
  
"I guess so." We walked on with out any more conversations with the town's people. The Art Gallery was closed. "Its sneak in time!" Stacy whispered with excitement. She morphed her close to the battle uniform most female snipers had: tight black pants, black long sleeve shirt, black gloves, and a black bullet proof/Dracon proof vest. She got a scrunchy and pulled her hair back.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I whispered to her  
  
"We have to knock out the guards is our doubles are gonna get out of here." She replied.  
  
Stacy made her point clear so I Morphed to my Black Jump suit with dark gray belt with knife and gun, which is a basic hand to hand combat military uniform. To bad the gun wont work in the grid.  
  
"Your hair! Your not blond!" Stacy said acting shocked. See when we morph our clothing we go to our own bodies till we morph back to there clothes. And in mine my Hair aint blond anymore. It's Blue. I don't think my pale white face, black lipstick, or black fingernails helped either. See I kind of a Goth. Don't get me wrong I'm not mean like some. I'm just a cheerleader girl at school and Goth after.  
  
I started to crack up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.  
  
* * * Stacy:  
  
"The doors locked!" Amy whispered back to me.  
  
"Lemme see." She said and walked by me. She bent down and pulled a few tools from her vest and started picking the old fashion lock. SNAP CLICK! The door lock was picked and now the door was unlocked.  
  
This place was a two-story building. Painting and sculptures down stairs, Gems, jewelry, and historic stuff up stairs. The place was really creepy. They're where sculptures all around and we where in the dark so it was harder to se what was a guard and what wasn't. We started to walk past this naked man holding the earth sculpture when there was a clicking noise and a man slowly told us to freeze. I looked back and there was a cop with a gun to Amy's head.  
  
* * *  
  
Jayme:  
  
"GOD DAMN SUN OF A B*TCH!" I yelled waking Chris from his sleep. "Sleeping beauty is awake." He said with a smile. "I feel like a train hit me.AHH!" I squinted as a jolt of pain raced up my arm. "Careful your arm is broken along with your right leg." He told me while he got up to get a nurse.  
  
"Why can't I morph? Simba said if I got hurt I could heal my self by morphing." I asked as he came back with a nurse.  
  
"If something hits you with radioactivity it wont work till its extracted." The nurse told me as she gave me a shot.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, squinting again in pain.  
  
"Immunity shots for this time." She told me as she fixed me with another shot.  
  
"How long till you extract his radiation?" Chris asked.  
  
"Half an hour sir." She told him.  
  
"I'll be back in forty minuets to pick him so take your time if you need it. And Jayme don't cause them trouble kay." He said looking at me and giving me a wink. 


End file.
